<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2am troubles by shipintheisland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945497">2am troubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/pseuds/shipintheisland'>shipintheisland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 2 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, and rob is so fucking done, like really they are all idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/pseuds/shipintheisland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marcus wakes up in the middle of the night in heat, Mick is a useless Alpha, Robert just wants to sleep and Callum is a protective boyfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Mick Schumacher/Robert Shwartzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2am troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/gifts">striking_stroll18</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! This fic is for striking_stroll18, I hope you will like it ! It's my first ever ABO fic, and I'm honored to offer it to you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Marcus wakes up in the middle of the night, he knows something is wrong. The young Omega had trouble falling asleep and he attributed his discomfort to the absence of his boyfriend, Callum’s team staying in another hotel for the weekend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as he wiggles around in his bed, feeling hot and sweaty, he realizes his problem is going to be way more problematic than just missing a cuddle from his Alpha. He shifts around to grab his phone on the nightstand and can’t help but whine when he ends up lying on his front. His cock is rock hard and the friction against the bedsheets makes him moan and sit down in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” He mutters, suddenly remembering he forgot to take his heat suppressants the day before. As the young Omega forces his reluctant body to get up, he is hit by another wave of desire and Marcus has to put his hands on the wall to steady himself, his head spinning and an uncomfortable warmth spreading in his whole body. Letting out a litany of swears, he forces himself not to palm his cock as he tries to find a solution. All his instincts scream for some contact, as if he has been deprived of any touch for months. He needs someone to touch him </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needs Callum, his Alpha, to help him get through the worst of it, and the quicker the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus grabs his phone hastily, typing on it as fast as possible to call his boyfriend. But it’s 3 in the morning, so of course Callum doesn’t pick up and Marcus whines, shifting around to try and ease his discomfort but it is no use. The young Omega feels hot, dizzy, and so horny, he is sure he won’t be able to stay on his own until the morning without losing his sanity. After one deep breath to try and focus, Marcus starts walking to the door, hoping he won’t get lost on his way to his friends’ hotel room on the superior floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All his senses are sharpened, his instincts screaming in his core when he opens the door and can smell the presence of so many Alphas in the rooms surrounding him. It takes him all his mental strength to not jump on a door and bang on it until an Alpha gets out and takes care of him. But Marcus knows better than to just fall for any attractive smell he could encounter, even if every door he passes makes him moan in intense desire. He hopes his friends will be able to help him, whatever they do, because every step he makes rubs the fabric of his pyjama pants on his crotch and he won’t be able to take it for long anymore.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A loud bang on the bedroom door resonates and Robert groans in his sleep, ignoring the sound to turn in Mick’s arms and hides his face in the crook of the Alpha’s neck. The young Beta breathes in the familiar, comforting smell, happily snuggling in his hold as he shifts back into sleepiness. But the world decides he can’t have a good night sleep as the knocks get repeated. A bad feeling grows in him as he feels Mick wake up and tense almost instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see what it is.” The Alpha grumbles sleepily and Robert whines when his boyfriend leaves the bed and cold air hits his arms that were tugged against Mick’s chest. Still, he readjusts himself on the bed, sighing when he finds a comfortable position and he squirms under the blanket, ready to drift off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Rob ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of Mick’s unsure and distorted voice, the Beta’s eyes fly open and he doesn’t need long to understand something is very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert switches the lamp next to him on and he sees, at the entrance of the room, his mate holding a very dishevelished Marcus in his arms. Now that he feels more awake, he can smell distinctly what caused Mick’s tension : the younger Omega is in heat. Robert gets up immediately, growling instinctively but he quickly notices that Mick is trying his best to not put his hands on their friend, despite his eyes blown wide under his Alpha instincts to claim the Omega glued to him. However, Marcus looks quite lost in his own mind, hands gripping at the front of the Alpha’s shirt and baring his neck in submission, cooing loudly to get his attention. He looks sweaty and feverish, the wave of heat overtaking his common sense to stay away from an Alpha that is not his mate as he just looks for some kind of release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert stays in place for a few seconds, watching his boyfriend try and fight his nature by stepping away but the Omega is tightly gripped to him and Robert gulps. This is going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick turns his head toward him, his eyes dark but pleading as he says “please help me” before Marcus pushes him against the wall. This is the last straw for the Beta who finally moves from his spot and walks to the two boys to grab the Omega’s hands and pull him away from his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus, get away from him.” He speaks firmly, while keeping his hold as gentle as he can. The look of despair and fear on his friend’s face worries him enough to pull him toward himself and he holds Marcus close, rubbing his back with a hand as the younger boy rubs his cheek against Robert’s neck. The Omega is burning to the touch and shivering uncomfortably, murmuring </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I need Alpha’</span>
  </em>
  <span> again and again and Robert can’t help but scratch his hair in a comforting manner to soothe the young Omega a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick is frozen in place, fixing Marcus intensely as he breathes hard through his nose, and the Beta has to force his body to growl as strongly as possible to keep him away. Marcus’ scent is so strong it even makes Robert uneasy, so it is no surprise to see his Alpha boyfriend being alarmed by the young Omega in heat. But Robert can’t let him approach, first of all because Mick is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend, thank you very much, and also because he doesn’t want to face Callum should he learn someone else touched his Omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert’s eyes pop open when he remembers the older Alpha is not in their hotel for the weekend and he curses under his breath. They are in the middle of the night, with an Omega in heat in their room and Mick is very much not helping. As Marcus wiggles in his arms, trying to free himself to get closer to Mick, Robert knows he needs to take hold of the situation before Marcus loses his mind completely and Mick’s instincts decide it’s worth fighting the jealous Alpha for his mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently pulls Marcus toward the bathroom, more firmly when the Omega hisses at him unconsciously. “Come here, you idiot, you won’t get my man tonight.” Robert smirks at the absurdity of the situation, knowing how Marcus normally despises any suggestion of him with any other Alpha than his Callum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus reluctantly follows him in the bathroom, shivering lightly and pressing himself against his friend. Robert frowns when he feels something hard against his thigh, but when Marcus lets out a moan at the friction the Omega retracts himself in a jump, looking at his friend with a horrified look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry ! I’m sorry I can’t control it I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert shushes him softly, pushing on Marcus’ shoulders to have him sit down on the cold floor. “It’s okay, I know you can’t help it.” He gives him a reassuring smile, before smirking. “And I’m very hot for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his unstable state, Marcus still slaps the Beta boy lightly on the shoulder at that remark, but smiling too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here, don’t touch yourself to not make it worse, I will take care of things, okay ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus whimpers at the loss of contact when Robert straightens up but he still nods, baring his neck slightly. “Good.” Robert concludes, sighing. Now to get Callum to come here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mick ?” He calls, and deadpans when the only answer he gets is a desperate groan. The Beta pinches the top of his nose before walking to the door and passing his head on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond is glued to the wall, watching the bathroom entrance intensely, looking through Robert as if he isn’t here. The Russian Beta clears his throat to catch his attention and at least Mick has the decency to look sorry when he lifts his eyes to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You useless git, go get me my phone instead of staying stuck here.” He orders, smirking when the Alpha visibly forces himself away from the wall. Robert can’t even be mad at his boyfriend, he knows it is just his instincts making him want to protect and care for the scared Omega. But if he isn’t a jealous one, and wouldn’t have minded his lover to help their friend, he knows someone that would absolutely not appreciate if another Alpha got even slightly close to his mate. As Mick comes back with his phone gripped in hands, Robert hopes the German’s smell won’t linger too much on their Omega friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He smiles at Mick, who looks like he is fighting himself to not burst in the bathroom. “You could go, you know, outside, take some fresh air, before Callum arrives and sees you wandering around his boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of the other Alpha, Mick widens his shoulders and growls, but still walks to the window door and steps on the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One less problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Robert thinks as he goes back inside the bathroom, typing quickly on his phone to call Callum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t answer” Marcus whispers as the call reaches the voicemail, “he always puts his phone on silent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger boy looks exasperated, and Robert snorts because in this situation, he is the one that got woken up to care for an Omega in heat and a brainless Alpha while the only one that could help sleeps soundly in his bed, unbothered by the chaos in the other hotel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he tries to think of who else is staying in the same hotel as Callum, Robert is interrupted by Marcus grabbing his hand and pulling him down hard. The Beta has to hold himself against the wall to not crush his friend as he falls on his knees in front of him. He doesn’t need too long to know what Marcus’ problem is as the Omega circles his arms around his neck to bring him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First my boyfriend, and now me ?” Robert states, looking at his younger friend with an unimpressed look. Marcus seems unbothered by that as he takes Robert’s hand in his to try and push it between his legs. The Beta boy easily takes his hand back and slaps Marcus’ head lightly with it. Marcus hisses at him, looking hurt and flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, you horny idiot, I am not touching your dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus whines, throwing his head back and Robert shakes his head. He just wanted to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea pops in his head and he quickly takes back his phone to try and call Guanyu, maybe the wiser Alpha has been smart enough to keep his phone on for the night. And when a sleepy ‘uuuh’ answers him, he exhales happily. They are saved !</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The life saving knock on the door finally comes ten minutes later and Robert jumps on his feet to go and open it as Marcus sniffs the air, looking relieved and close to tears. The Beta boy trots to the front door, happily opening it for their Brit friend. But when the tired face of Callum appears on the entrance, Robert suddenly feels uneasy and the Alpha in front of him squares up, as if ready to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me Mick didn’t come back inside” Robert prays repeatedly, closing his eyes as he turns around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And indeed, when he opens them again, Mick is standing next to the bathroom door, looking half apologizing and half angry to see Callum there. The Beta sighs, rolling his eyes at the two idiots staring at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys please, maybe we could focus on-” He can’t finish his sentence before Callum storms in and almost runs to Mick, pushing him away from the bathroom strongly. “On Marcus.” Robert ends, kicking the door close and walking to the two Alphas growling at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In any other situation, Robert would have been worried about these two possibly punching each other, tonight he is way too tired to care and there are priorities he intends to remind them quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum is holding Mick against the wall with his arm under the other Alpha’s chin, both of them growling at each other and Robert almost coos endearingly when the Brit grumbles a ‘my Omega’ when Mick swiftly looks at the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Omega yeah” the Beta says to get Callum’s attention, and he’s delighted to see that the mention of Marcus is enough for that. “And he needs you right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing more is needed and Callum detached himself from Mick, walking to the bathroom which has Marcus start whining loudly. As he gets in, Robert turns to his boyfriend, hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick gulps, smiling apologetically at his boyfriend. “Hehe, reflex ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert rolls his eyes, pointing at the balcony. “Out”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mick nods, walking outside and Robert has to give him a little push when he has the audacity to take a look inside the bathroom. Then the Beta goes to check on his two disaster friends and smiles softly when he finds them holding on to each other tightly, Callum helping his boyfriend to get up as Marcus coos and presses himself against him. The young Omega looks more comfortable now that an Alpha is closer to him, and he impatiently bares his throat to please Callum who rumbles deep in his chest in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look adorable, Robert thinks, until Callum pushes his boyfriend against the wall and kisses his throat, Marcus moaning loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow wow wow !” The Beta panics and goes to separate the two, narrowly avoiding Callum’s arm flying to push him away from his Omega. “Don’t give me that look, Ilott, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bathroom.” He adds when the Alpha gives him a death glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch him.” He growls and Marcus hides his smile in the Alpha’s neck, too preoccupied by Callum’s hand caressing his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t, on one condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GET OUT !” Robert exclaims, pointing outside to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys look startled by his outburst, but at least it makes them walk faster as they head toward the door. Marcus, who got his senses back since his mate arrived, opens the door and rushes outside, hurrying Callum up behind him. But the Alpha stops in the corridor, turning to Robert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking care of him and calling me, you’re the best.” He says with gratitude in his voice and Robert refrains a yawn to smile at him reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And sorry for that one.” Callum chuckles, nodding toward the balcony door where Mick is waving at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” Robert shrugs before shooing them away when Marcus whimpers behind Callum, the Omega having been patient enough for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum closes the door behind him and Robert sighs, tiredly rubbing his face with both hands. Steps resonate behind him and soon, he finds himself held in strong arms, a kiss pressed against his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay ?” He asks, and Mick nods, pressing him closer against his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might be late, but the night events have seemingly disturbed the Alpha’s night circle as can testify the hardness against Robert’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, we don’t have to-” Mick retracts himself quickly but his boyfriend turns around, pressing a longing kiss on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we can, and then we both have a good night's sleep.” Robert smirks, knowing how turned on the Alpha is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we could do that, yeah.” Mick repeats before kissing his mate more firmly, both of them giggling as they walk to the bed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When Callum closes the door of Marcus’ bedroom behind him, the young Omega can’t resist anymore and jumps on his boyfriend, hands tightly grabbing his shirt to pull him down and kiss him strongly. He has way passed the limits of his patience and his whole body screams for his Alpha to ease the heat away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum rumbles loudly, kissing his way down his Omega’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Callum, please” Marcus whines, pulling his boyfriend toward the bed and Callum chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you had me wake up in the middle of the night for a booty call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus tilts his head on the side, looking sorry but it doesn’t stop him from unzipping the taller boy’s jacket, pushing the sleeves out hastily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a booty call” he breathes out as Callum takes off the younger boy’s shirt, “it’s an emergency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tone is serious but he is not upset, he knows Callum is just trying to distract him from his discomfort until they get there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An emergency booty call, uh uh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus can’t protest, his legs hitting the bed and he falls on the mattress. The Alpha crawls on top of him, his strong smell surrounding them and all his Omega’s instincts are pleased and ready to be taken by their mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another uncomfortable wave hits him and Marcus suddenly feels nauseous, turning his head on the side to make it pass and whimpering in fear. He hates feeling like that, and having stayed an hour in a bathroom so close to another Alpha didn’t help at all. A chance Robert was here to soothe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, it will be okay.” Callum rumbles reassuringly, stripping out of his clothes quickly before putting a hand on the front of Marcus’ pyjama pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus moans loudly, his brain entirely focused on every movement of his Alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Cal, please” he whines uncontrollably as Callum slowly moves his hand and settles between his legs. Marcus tries to wiggle out of his pants, needing his boyfriend close, in him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Callum doesn’t make him wait too long. He pulls the Omega’s pants down and away, rapidly putting back his hand to stroke him. It only takes a few moves before Marcus spills in his hand, moaning again. But it’s not enough to stop the pain of the heat, only calm it slightly and the young Omega whispers repeatedly ‘need you Alpha’ again and again until Callum, who was stuck looking at his boyfriend’s temporarily relieved face, puts his hands on him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drags a finger between Marcus’ ass cheeks, smirking tiredly when the Omega puts his arm on his eyes to cover his deep red blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute when you’re turned on.” He whispers, delighting in the pleased whimper his Omega lets out. “I’m gonna make you feel so much better.” He adds at the same time as he pushes two fingers in his hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus cries out, hands gripping the bed sheets so tightly his joints turn white, but he feels no pain, his body slicking his hole to compensate for the heat and he has never felt so glad that things can go quickly because he won’t be able to stay in this state for long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum moves his fingers quickly, sometimes rubbing at the sweet spot with his middle finger to make Marcus moan his name louder. If he has to be awake at almost 3am to please his Omega, he might at least have fun doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful, my little Omega.” He comments as he adds a third finger to make sure Marcus is opened enough to take him. Marcus can’t help but moan again, not able to resist the praise. But soon, the fingers are not enough and he whines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cal, Cal, I-” A long shaky sigh escapes him when Callum grazes his prostate again, “I- I need your knot, please Alpha, need your knot…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum groans, his free hand flying to his own cock to stroke it to its full length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will give it to you, darling, be patient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not patient !” Marcus complains, hissing when his Alpha takes his fingers away from him. The empty feeling is making him go mad, but it is nothing compared to how his whole body jolts when Callum pushes his cock slowly inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooooh yes…” He lets out, all his Omega senses finally calming down at the feeling of the Alpha inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before Marcus has the time to whine about how long it is getting, Callum starts moving, setting a quick pace to give no time for his mate to add anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha thrusts into Marcus rapidly, kissing him strongly and pushing his tongue between his lips. The Omega moans in his mouth, moving his hips along each thrust and letting himself get lost in the feeling of being so full, so complete with his lover in his arms. They both moan in unison, never stopping kissing and Marcus circles his arms around Callum’s chest, pulling him even closer to feel him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t last very long-” The Alpha boy mutters before kissing his boyfriend again, who slams his hips stronger as an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few thrusts, Callum starts losing his pace, shaking and detaching his lips from Marcus’ to slide a hand between them. He gets a hold of the Omega’s cock, stroking it once, twice before Marcus whimpers and moans longly, cumming again on both their stomachs. He tightens around the Alpha who can’t hold on anymore and spills inside of him, his knot swelling at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay still for a minute, panting hard and Marcus happily sinks his head in the pillow under, a hand caressing Callum’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling better ?” Callum breathes out, wincing at the pull when he tries to move and deciding to simply fall on Marcus’ chest and kiss his chin. The Omega hums, appreciating how his senses finally settle and the heat passes away. He lets out a soft laugh as Callum kisses every accessible inch of skin on his neck, and they hold each other tightly even when the knot softens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slide out has both of them whining uncomfortably and Callum gets up from the bed, heading toward the bathroom for a towel. After cleaning himself and rubbing at the spots of cums on his mate’s belly and between his legs, he throws the towel in a corner of the room and grabs the sheets to pull it on top of them. Marcus immediately moves against him, snuggling in his boyfriend’s hold and rubbing his cheek against his neck to get more of his smell on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum yawns loudly, making the young Omega chuckle. “Next time I’ll just stay in your room, you’re a mess without me.” He says sleepily, but Marcus barely has the strength to answer, only nodding in agreement as they both drift to a more peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When Marcus arrives at his garage the next morning, he ignores the weird looks the mechanics give him as he yawns his way to the pitlane. Christian is already there, looking around, and he lifts an eyebrow at the sight of his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rough night ?” The Beta chuckles, openly mocking the tiredness displayed on Marcus’ features. “Your smell is stronger than usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t imagine.” Marcus simply answers, nosing his friend’s cheek as a greeting and cooing happily when Christian returns the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a late visit ?” He adds, surely referring to the smell of Callum that Marcus made sure would linger on his skin all day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young Omega gets distracted as Callum walks on the track further down the pitlane, waving at both boys before joining his team next to the computers. Marcus blushes at the sight of his boyfriend’s disheveled hair and the dark bruise peeking up under the collar of his polo shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>